flameforgedfandomcom-20200216-history
Elusia
__TOC__ Geography A large peninsula which juts into the eastern reaches of the Quiescent Sea. Elusia is surrounded on all but its easternmost boundary by water; there, the Maiden's Peaks serve as a natural border through which only the defile at Galvant's Pass offers safe travel. With the exception of the redwood forests of southwest Elusia, the nation is dominated by stretches of flat land fed by rivers and rich for farming. History Originally populated by the eastern elves—once ubiquitous across the continent—Elusia has since undergone changes in population, leadership and culture. When contrasted with the Dominion of Vanathiel, the elven population of Elusia was never exactly burgeoning. Settlements were typically limited to the forests, present-day Saradin and the rivers snaking across the countryside. The first human explorers to stumble upon Elusia were sailors from what is now known as Agrippina Major. They found the eastern elves a wary, but capable race with a natural knack for mercantilism. The elves were welcoming enough: humans were easily swindled in exchange for "artifacts" and other gewgaw. The two races got along well enough, with Agrippina Major going as far as to establish a major colony fortress at Saradin. After nearly two centuries of peaceful cohabitation, Elusia found itself beset by forces from Kaen Morr via Galvant's Pass. The Maiden's Peaks, Skrillsill Desert and earthfolk nation, Ignus, had previously worked as strong deterrents to Kaen Morr's southern advance. A mutually beneficial treaty saw an end to that, and the nation wasted no time in marching on Elusia. Elusia fell with only scattered resistance. The forces of Kaen Morr were too numerous, too well-equipped and too well-trained to be fought off by the human and elven allies inhabiting the country at the time. They either retreated to the redwood forests or surrendered, to ultimately become swallowed up by the flood of Kaen Morr citizens. Afterward, Elusia operated as a suzerainty for a short time before its ruler, Kalthused—then prince of Kaen Morr, formally declared secession. This galvanized a war between the nations. Unlike the weak defense just years prior, Elusia gave the invading army hell. Kalthused had tactical training, ample resources, notable battlefield presence and the support of the people. He even went as far as conscripting the aid of Agrippina Major. Before his disappearance, Kalthused cemented Elusia's place as a nation of its own. In the five centuries since, Elusia has seen its fair share of upheaval, both within and without. Coups d'état, rebellions and subsequent wars with its long-time adversaries in Kaen Morr. The latest malady to challenge Elusia was a plague which gripped the heart and capital of the nation, Saradin. Post Within Ruin (Spoilers) The time after ascending the throne was not an easy one for Hazael, but he'd been prepared for such an outcome. After administering the antidote to the plague that'd previously gripped Saradin, a great deal of effort was spend stabilizing the nation. Measures had been preemptively prepared for his rule, so he had to simply set them into motion. All in all, Elusia welcomed the new king: he'd cured the blight and seemed to truly care for his subjects. That, and they would have welcomed most anyone who wasn't Virgil. Government An autocratic rule tempered by the Triad of Sorcery, whose upper echelon advises the king and/or queen in affairs. While the sovereign does hold ultimate authority, it's the job of the supreme weaver (representing the Triad of Sorcery) to advise the sovereign and take appropriate actions to hold fast the health of the nation. Category:Places Category:Nations